Till Death Do We Part
by Freshie2013
Summary: Teddy and Victoire have been best friends since they were little. This is a short story of a look inside of their friendship that grew into something more.
1. Part One: Ages 4 and 3

_**Age 4 and 3 **_

"_Teddy, you have to watch what you're doing, she's a baby," Victoire insisted as she handed her baby doll over to her friend_

"_It's a baby doll Vic. I can't hurt it." Teddy laughed as he took the small porcelain doll out of his young friend's hands _

_After a few minutes of cooing and rocking the baby like Victoire wanted him to, Teddy dropped the baby and ran out into the garden to see what Harry and Ron were doing. Victoire picked her doll up and brushed it off. She rocked the doll and went over to where her mother, uncle's girlfriend Hermione Granger, and her aunt Ginny were sitting. _

"_Teddy left me!" She cried _

"_Oh Victoire come here." Ginny cooed to the young three year old _

"_Teddy left me, Aunt Ginny." _

"_He'll come back inside eventually Vic." Hermione tried _

"_NO he wont! Teddy doesn't love me anymore, or our baby." The young girl howled _

"_Victorie I didn't know you and Teddy had a baby too." Ginny said trying to take her attention off of the fact that Teddy had ditched her for the men. She placed Victoire's hand of her stomach, so she could feel the soon to be arriving James. _

"_Ginny let me take her, I don't want her to squish James." Fleur said picking Victoire off of Ginny _

"_Mummy Aunt Ginny has a baby like me and James." Victoire laughed forgetting about Teddy _

_Fleur rubbed her noise against Victoire's nose and laughed as her daughter giggled. Victoire had defiantly gained her mother's beauty. She looked like a mini version of her mother, like Fleur Victoire had long, platinum blond hair that was becoming more and more straight as she grew older. Her eyes were a deep blue like looking into a pool of water. Somehow the young Weasley hadn't gotten any of the Weasley genes. While all of her other cousins had reddish hair and brown eyes. Even Fred, who's mother had dark brown hair managed to squeeze the Weasley genes out of his father. _

_Teddy came skipping back into the room and saw Victoire sitting on her mother's lap. The women in the room looked at the young boy who's hair had turned red. Victoire giggled and hopped off of her mother's lap to join her friend who's was holding his hand out for her. He led Victoire outside to where Harry and Ron were playing with the two year old Lucy and were trying to teach Fred and Lucy how to walk along with the help of George and Percy. _

"_Uncle Harry, Teddy and I are going to get married someday and have a baby like you and Aunt Ginny." Victoire stated running over to her uncle _

"_My little Teddy is going to marry my little niece?" Harry asked picking Victoire up and spinning her _

"_No way, no way!" Bill said taking his daughter out of Harry's arms _

_Teddy stood pouting as Victoire got all the attention. Suddenly a loud scream from the house caught everyone's attention. Harry recognized the screams and raced inside with Ron and Bill on his heels. Percy scooped up Fred and Lucy while George grabbed Molly and Teddy's hands. Hermione met them at the door looking frantic. _

"_Ginny's water just broke!" _

"_We can have a water park now Vic!" Teddy declared cheering _

"_No the baby's coming dummy." Victoire squealed happily _

"_My brother's on his way!" Teddy said happily tugging on George's sleeve _

"_Teddy, Molly and Arthur are going to have to take you to the hospital with them. I need to take Ginny right now." Harry said before disappearing with Ginny _

"_I'll message dad." Ron told his brothers before he and Hermione disappeared as well _

"_What's going on daddy?" Molly asked burying her head into her father's chest _

"_Aunt Ginny's going to get a baby." Percy said pushing his glasses up _

"_Our family's getting bigger and bigger." Bill commented smiling at his daughter in his arms_


	2. Part Two: Ages 10 and 11

**Age 10 and 11**

"My mom keeps telling us about the Tri-wizard competition that she experienced while she was still in school." Victoire said looking at the ocean that was located beneath the Weasley house

"Do you wonder what would of happened if your mom would of won?" Teddy asked

"I guess she would be dead. My mom told me that Cedric Diggory was killed because he was with Uncle Harry." The young ten year old answered throwing a rock in the ocean

"Why does it seam like the whole world is looking at us through a looking glass?" Teddy asked

"We're related to famous people Teddy. Everyone wants to know who we are so they can get to them."

"Well everyone in Hogwarts likes to get a good look at me. Everyone asks if I'm part werewolf like my dad." Teddy snorted

"I get to go next year think anyone will ask me if I'm anything?" Victoire asked

"Vic your dad did get bit by a werewolf but nothing ever happened to him." Teddy teased

"Maybe our kids would end up being werewolves then. You know cause of your dad and my dad." Victoire joked

The two kids threw a few more rocks into the ocean and for awhile no one spoke. They weren't used to having long periods of quiet. The older adults were inside getting ready for Harry's surprise party.

"Teddy what house do you think I'll be in?" Victoire asked after a long period of silence

"Well you're a Weasley Vic, from what I've heard all Weasley's have been in Gryffindor for the longest time. Are you brave?" Teddy started to ask, but was interrupted by Victoire's screams of terror

"SNAKE! TEDDY KILL IT!" The small blond screamed at the top of her lungs

"Well that would be a no then." Teddy said as he picked up a stick and poked the snake

"I hate snakes. They're cold and slimy." Victoire blushed

"You're defiantly not going to be in Slytherin then." Teddy commented "Maybe you'll be in Hufflepuff like me."

"Teddy if I'm not in the same house as you, we'll still be friends forever, right?"

"Victoire nothing in the world could tear us apart." He responded wrapping his arm around his friend, causing her to blush

"Tell me about Hogwarts." The girl insisted

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me what your favorite part is. What's your favorite class? Did you see the picture of Professor Dumbledore? Do you get to take care of unicorns? What are the common rooms like? What's a Hufflepuff?"

The blond girl propped her elbows in the sand and looked up at her friend who was sitting down beside her. He seemed to be deep in his thoughts trying to think about what to tell her.

"Slow down Vic. I can only answer one question at a time. Let's see…" Teddy thought some more before he spoke again "My favorite class would have to be Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid is pretty cool. He tells me all about my dad and how great of a guy he was. He also talks about your dad and asks how you and the family are. I haven't seen the picture of Professor Dumbledore yet. People say that it's in the Headmistress' office and I haven't gotten in trouble yet. Hagrid says we don't get to take care of unicorns until our fourth year maybe our fifth year, I really don't remember Victoire. The common rooms are nice. I mean they're comfortable and there's a lot of yellow and black in them, but those are the Hufflepuff colors. To be honest with you I don't know what a Hufflepuff is." Teddy trailed off trying to think

"I want to be in Hufflepuff! Or maybe Gryffindor. My daddy was in Gryffindor along with all my uncles and my aunts. Maman wanted me to go to her school, but I wanna go to Hogwarts!" Victoire insisted stomping her little foot

"Good, because it wouldn't be the same without you Victoire." Teddy laughed

"Teddy let's go inside and see if they started serving cake yet." Victoire insisted grabbing her friends hand before dragging him inside.


	3. Part Three: Ages 11 and 12

**Age 11 and 12**

"My baby girl's starting Hogwarts." Bill said happily as he and Fleur walked Victoire down through the train station. Fleur was looking at a map trying to figure the train station out while trying to hold five year old Louis' hand. Bill had seven year old Dominique's hand while Victoire beamed and pushed her cart herself.

"Dad I'm eleven now. You should be acting like this when Louis goes to school. He is the youngest after all." Victoire insisted giggling a bit

"You're youngest and oldest and the hardest to get rid of." Bill commented glancing back and forth between his only son and oldest daughter

"But what about me daddy!" Dominique cut in from Bill's elbow

Bill didn't get a chance to respond for Teddy rushed in and slithered his way between Victoire and her family. He threw his arms around his friend and then smiled up at Bill.

"Bill, Dom how are you?" The twelve year old asked

"We're good Teddy." Bill said picking Dominique up. "Are you ready to get back to Hogwarts?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Grandma's looking forward to having the house to herself again I swear." Teddy said nodding to his Grandmother who was talking to Fleur. "Has Fleur ever been here before?"

"No, it's the first time she's been here. She spent sometime at Hogwarts and thinks it's a good school though." Bill said

"She wanted me to go to Beauxbatons instead daddy." Victoire grumbled under her breath. "She wants one of us to go, but I highly doubt Dominique will want to go either and Louis of course can't go."

"Your mother said it was perfectly fine that you children go to Hogwarts." Bill told his daughter

"Yes daddy, but you know she's only saying that because the rest of the family were there. They all went to Hogwarts and mom respects that." Victoire pointed out. She then turned and whispered to Teddy; "And to be honest I think she's afraid of them."

Bill narrowed his eyes at his oldest daughter. "I heard that Victoire."

She blushed and hid her head behind Teddy. Fleur and Teddy's Grandmother finally made their way over to the rest of the kids. Fleur took Victorie's hand and led her over to the arch between platform 9 and platform 10.

"Now all you have to do is run in-between the two platforms Victoire." Bill instructed from behind Fleur and Victoire

Victoire looked at her parents and then at her younger brother and sister. She knew she was going to be the first Weasley to enter Hogwarts since the famous Battle of Hogwarts. Everyone's eyes were going to be on her and even Teddy. Speaking of Teddy, he was beaming by his grandmother's elbow. She gave Teddy a huge smile before turning to the barrier in front of her. Victoire took a deep breath and knew there was no going back after this. She took another breath and took off running towards the barrier. The wall melted around her and she found herself standing in front of a large train. There were kids everywhere, soon Teddy and their families were by her side. She turned around and saw Teddy's look.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this Teddy. Do I have to go?"

"You're going to be fine Vic, I promise." Teddy took her hand

"Alright are you two ready?" Bill asked the two young teens. He could tell his oldest daughter was nervous. Her face was starting to turn quite pale. "Hunny are you alright?"

"Daddy I'm nervous." She whispered

Bill hugged her. Being the oldest child and the first to make an impression for their family wasn't an easy thing and he knew that. He kissed her forehead and tried to make her feel like things were going to be okay for her.

"You're going to amazing in Hogwarts. You're mother and I are going to be proud of you no matter what happens." Bill assured her

The train let out a whistle and both Teddy and Victoire met each other's eyes. The two of them headed towards the train. With one look back and her family, Victoire knew that her journey of Hogwarts was just beginning. Victoire found a compartment with Teddy and a few of his friends. When the train reached Hogsmeade Victoire followed the rest of first years as they got ready for their sorting. The time passed slowly for Victoire. Her heart was pounding and she didn't have any friends around her. She recognized Professor Longbottom, who was in charge of the sorting.

Victoire was one of the last students to have her name off. As she sat down on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head Victoire could see Teddy out of the corner of her eye. He had his eyes glued on her. Neither of them knew what house Victoire was going to get put it. She held her breath as the sorting hat got ready to make it's verdict.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Victoire looked around the room and then went and sat at the Ravenclaw table. She turned around and looked at the Hufflepuff table where Teddy was sitting. He looked a little upset, but he still gave Victoire a smile. Victoire turned around and started to each her dinner. After a few minutes a piece of paper landed on her lap. She looked around the table and then looked back at Teddy, who instructed her to read the letter.

**Don't worry Vic. We'll still be best friends. **

Victoire smiled and eat the rest of her dinner with a smile on her face.


	4. Part Four: Ages 13 and 14

**Age 13 and 14**

Victoire picked a bunch of potatoes up and placed them in a basket. Dominique was behind her picking a bunch of carrots and peas. Louis was busy running behind his two older sister picking whatever they dropped. Victoire had her mind on something else; Teddy Lupin. The boy had been avoiding her ever since she hit puberty. The two of them used to spend so much time together growing up and him avoiding her made her feel awkward. Other boys were starting to look at her differently. They whistled at her when she walked down the hall. Teddy on the other hand rolled his eyes and started avoiding her in the hall. He even avoided eye contact with her in the Great Hall during meals. Victoire finally confronted him on the way home for their summer break. Teddy acted different around her, stuttering and acting like a fool.

Victoire sighed and shifted the basket over to her hip. Her family was getting ready for their family friend Luna Lovegood's wedding. Teddy got asked to the wedding, but somehow managed to get out of helping everyone get ready.

"Victoire get your head out of the clouds and get a move on." Dominique exclaimed rushing by her older sister, with Louis right on her heels

"Victoire!" Lily shouted running across the lawn to her older cousin

"Why Lily, I didn't know you guys were here." Victoire responded, setting the basket down and squatting so she was face to face with the young red head

"Dad just brought us. Albus is inside and James went off to go help Dom." Lily shrugged

"So are you going to help me then?"

"No," The little girl giggled

"No?" Victoire asked smirking "Then who is?

"Him." Lily giggled pointing to the fence before taking off

Victoire tilted her head to the side in confusion and then turned around to find Teddy's face in hers. She nearly fell over, but she caught her balance and couldn't help but smile a little seeing Teddy's smirk before her. The two of them hadn't seen each other since the train ride back from Hogwarts a few weeks ago. He had been spending the summer so far with his grandmother while Victoire had been with her family planning their trip to France.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at the sun Teddy Lupin or are you going to help get ready for the wedding?" She asked shifting her basket to one hip

"Na I figured I'd watch all the pretty girls do it." Teddy blushed realizing what he had just said "I mean you and all of your family."

"You know that you're a part of this family too Mr. Lupin." Victoire commented in a matter of fact voice

"Maybe but I find it more funner to watch you all do the work."

"Funner isn't a word Theodore it's more fun." Victoire noted raising her eyebrows

"You were defiantly put in the right house Victoire." Teddy said rolling his eyes

"Brains get you far in this world Teddy. You should try using yours sometime." She snapped before walking away

Teddy hopped off of the fence and ran after Victoire like a little puppy. "Vic I was just kidding around. You're not mad are you?"

"No I'm not mad at what you said! I'm mad at you!" She snapped spinning around so their faces were only inches apart

"Me? What did I do?" Teddy demanded

"You for some reason this year have been avoiding me. I don't even get an explanation. And when I do try to talk to you, you can't even keep your mind on one topic for more than a few seconds. What's with you?" She demanded

Teddy could see so much of Molly in her young grand-daughter. He suddenly became shy, turned a light shade of red, and ran his fingers through his hair which was becoming a light shade of purple.

"Vic, you've been changing. I don't know if you've seen it but I sure have. You're becoming really pretty. All my friends talk about you. They all say you shouldn't want anything to do with me anymore. You're going to become a lady and all this crap. I don't want to lose my best friend."

She let out a laugh and set the basket down. Victoire took his hands as she spoke to him "Oh Teddy. You're never going to lose me. We're going to be best friends until we die. I don't care if I'm changing. I'm still the same girl deep down."

Teddy turned an even darker shade of red as Victoire let go of his hands and walked inside to help Fleur and Ginny out with a few last minute things. He watched as she walked away. He wasn't quite sure but he believed he was starting to develop a crush on his best friend.


	5. Part Five: Ages 14 and 15

Age 14 and 15

"Alright Teddy are you ready for this?"

Teddy shook his head no. He and his friends were staring down the corridor at Victoire who was standing with her group of friends. Jason pushed Teddy forward.

"Come on man. You can do this. It's just Victoire. The snot nosed brat that you've known for all of her life." Jason encouraged

"Dude have you looked at her lately. She is not the same little girl." Teddy responded

"You can do it though Teddy. Victorie likes you I'm sure." Tyler tried

"Victoire has dated other boys and they all ended up in heartbreak. I can't do that with Victoire. She's my best friend and I can't lose my best friend." Teddy said

"Teddy, Teddy. What have we taught you?" Jason sighed

"To go after it, but this is my best friend we're talking about Jason. I don't want to lose her as my friend. We've always been there for each other. What if all of that gets ruined?" Teddy said nervously

"You don't even know if she's going to say yes, so stop worrying." Tyler commented

The boys were deep in the conversation, that they didn't even notice that Victoire and her friends were also having an argument.

"Vic you know you like him." Holly said straightening her black and yellow tie

"I do like him, but that doesn't mean anything if Teddy doesn't like me back. I can't have Teddy knowing I like him. Then if he doesn't like me back, it just ruins everything. Not to mention I will be a laughing stock if Teddy doesn't like me, so many girls like Teddy. What's the chance of Teddy wanting me?" Victoire sighed

"Victoire have you ever taken a look at yourself? Your gorgeous and guys love you." Hanna told her friend

"Teddy isn't just any guy though Hanna. He's my best friend." Victoire said

"I say we push her into him and pray she doesn't say anything stupid." Holly whispered to Hanna

"A Ravenclaw say something stupid?" Hanna teased

A bell rang through the castle. Both groups of students jumped. Hanna looked around the corridor as students started to file out. Holly grabbed a hold of Victoire's arm and dragged her past Teddy's group. Not even meaning to Victoire flipped her hair with her free hand and smiled at Teddy. She mustered out a hi and continued to walk with her friends.

"Holy shit." Jason commented once the girls were out of hearing range. "Gotta love the fact she is one eighth Veela."

"She's not your type Jason." Teddy insisted

"That's right she's Teddy's girl. If only he would make a move." Tyler snickered

"Shut-up both of you." Teddy blushed

"I'm going to tell her you like her." Jason insisted

"No you're not. I can tell her myself." Teddy insisted

"Alrighty then Romeo, do it now. I dare you." Jason said leaning forward into Teddy's face

"What?" Teddy responded quite shocked

"I said ask her out right now." Jason repeated smirking

Jason and Tyler ran ahead of the shocked Teddy laughing to themselves. "Victoire! Oh Victoire!"

"Shut-up you guys shut-up!" Teddy shouted

Victoire, Hanna and Holly managed to hear the boys screaming. They poked their heads around and couldn't help laughing as they saw Jason and Tyler running ahead of Teddy. Teddy finally saw Victoire and blushed as soon as he saw her. Both Holly and Hanna noticed that Victoire had turned red besides them.

"Think he'll ask her out finally?" Holly asked Hanna

"Shhh." Hanna hissed

"Hey Victoire." Teddy said nervously

"Teddy…hi. Umm is there something you wanted to ask me? We kind of heard Jason and Tyler." Victoire smiled

"I um…well…um…was…um…wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" Teddy finally spit the question out

Everyone looked over at Victoire wondering what she would say. She seemed to be in shock to. Somehow everyone seemed to realize that Teddy and Victoire had feelings for each other except for Teddy and Victoire. Hanna had to elbow her friend so words would come out of her mouth.

"Yes!"

She gave her response so quickly that Teddy raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Come again."

"I said yes Teddy." Victoire smiled

Teddy beamed and went up along beside his friend. They two of them walked into the Great Hall, leaving their friends behind. Jason shook his head in approval.

"I didn't think he would do it." He commented

"Really we've all been waiting for weeks for him to ask her." Holly said to her fellow Hufflepuffs

"We thought Victoire was going to make the first move. She did with all of her other boyfriends." Tyler said

"Yes, but Teddy isn't like any of her other boyfriends." Hanna said as the others nodded their heads in agreement

**Okay so this chapter isn't the best. Teddy and Victoire's friends remind me of me and my boyfriend's friends. They kept telling us we needed to ask each other out if we liked each other. I finally had to ask him out. Hanna and Victoire are in Ravenclaw. Holly and the boys are in Hufflepuff. Review please! A new chapter will be up soon, I hope.**


	6. Part Six: Ages 15 and 16

Age 16 and 15

Teddy had a hold of Victoire's hand the two of them had managed to sneak out after curfew. Teddy had found Harry's invisibility cloak and "borrowed" it when he and James went snooping around in Harry's office. The two of them had been dating for a year and tonight was actually their one year. anniversary Victoire wasn't a normal type of girl., so Teddy knew he was going to have to impress her even though she told him he didn't have to.

"Teddy are you sure about this? I've never snuck out past curfew." Victoire whispered in his ear

"I want this to be a night you remember Victoire." He responded squeezing her hand. "I really love you and I want to prove it to you."

"Oh Teddy you don't have to prove anything to me." Victoire laughed

"I don't have to, but I want to." Teddy confessed

"Teddy I love you for you. You are amazing in my eyes. I love that you try and impress me, but hun you don't have to. I just want you to be yourself. You've been acting oddly lately. Will you tell me why?" Victoire asked

"You're going to see it soon I promise Vic." Teddy laughed pulling her hand forward "You're going to have to close your eyes now Victoire." Teddy instructed covering up her eyes

Victoire stuck her lip out into a puppy pout. "Do I have to Teddy?"

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "I want it to be a surprise hun."

Teddy led Victoire forward smiling. He lifted a branch that led into the woods. Students weren't allowed in the Forbidden Forest, but Teddy figured if they stayed on the outside of the forest then they would be perfectly safe. He made sure that everything was perfect before he lifted his hands off of Victoire's face. Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked around at the scene before her. Fireflies were scattered around in jars floating in the air. A table sat on the ground and even the table managed to take Victoire's breath away. There was a candle sitting in the middle of the table that helped lit the forest along with the fireflies Teddy had managed to catch.

"Oh Teddy. It's beautiful." Victoire commented walking over to the table as she covered her mouth in shock

"It's all for you." Teddy said pulling a chair out for Victoire to sit in

Victoire sat down in the chair and smiled at her boyfriend sitting across from her. He grabbed a bottle down from under the table and poured a drink for her and himself. Their food was already set on the table. Teddy had bribed one of the house elves to put a charm on the containers so the food would stay warm. He lifted the lid of Victoire's food and revealed some of her favorite foods. Her eyes shined, impressed that Teddy remembered what she liked to eat.

The two of them were almost finished with their meal when they heard a snap on the outside of the forest. Both Teddy and Victoire jumped in the air and grabbed their wands out of their pockets.

"Who's out there?" Someone shouted

"Oh God it's Hagrid." Teddy said "Come on Victoire."

He grabbed her hand and showed her Harry's cloak. "Teddy do you think we're both going to fit under that?"

"Ron, Harry and Hermione managed to fit under it for years. I'm sure we will fit under it for a few minutes. Please Vic trust me." Teddy said before throwing the cloak over both him and Victoire

Teddy lead Victoire out of the forest as quickly as he could. Victoire's hand was starting to tense up in Teddy's hand. She kept glancing behind them, seeing if Hagrid discovered them. Their ankles were showing and the cloak was flapping around them, Never had she ever gotten in trouble in her years of Hogwarts. Dominique was the rebel of their family and Victoire was more of the follow the book kind of girl. The two students finally reached the inside of the castle. Victoire was breathing hard when Teddy lifted the cloak off of her head. Teddy took her hand.

"I'm sorry that our night got ruined Victoire." Teddy sighed kicking a pebble

"Are you kidding that was one of the best nights of my life. Everything was perfect and running around was fun too, oddly enough." Victoire laughed

Teddy smiled and kissed Victoire passionately. "I love you Victoire Weasley, more than I've ever loved anything in the world. I want to die with you and live with you." He said before kissing Victoire again.


	7. Part Seven: Ages 18 and 17

Age 17 &18

"Teddy I don't understand why we haven't done anything in front of our families. We haven't even held hands in front of them." Victoire sighed leaning up against the wall of the train station

"Look Victoire, I love you I really do, but your family is very protective of you, which I know from growing up with them. The last guy that hurt you, your Uncle George threatened to rip his arms out. Me on the other hand, I would like to keep my arms in tact." Teddy said

"Teddy I want to be able to hold your hand in front of my family. You held my hand when we were kids. You held it and kissed me in Hogwarts all the time, but when it comes to being with my family you stay about five inches from me at all times, even though they all know we're together." Victoire pointed out

"You want me to kiss you in front of them?" Teddy asked "I thought you were the one that didn't want our families in on our love life."

"I want them to see me happy with you now Teddy." Victoire said

"Well how's this; I'll kiss you when you come home for Christmas break in front of everyone. I'll show them all that I love you, how does that sound Vic?" Teddy asked leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead

Victoire smiled. "I like that idea, but is that the only good-bye kiss I get? I wont see you for several months." She stuck her bottom lip out into a puppy dog pout.

"Victoire you're seventeen years old, do you really think that puppy dog look is going to work on me?" Teddy asked

"Well I was hoping." Victoire confessed blushing slightly

Teddy smiled. "Well it did work."

He pulled Victoire close and started to kiss her as patiently as he could muster. The two of them stood separately from the rest of the train station, but they felt like they were the only ones in the world. They only broke away when a voice caused the two of them to jump in surprise.

"Victoire? Teddy?"

The two of them broke away and found James standing there with his eyes wide open. Teddy took Victoire's hand in his and walked towards James.

"What are you two doing?" James asked finally finding his voice again

"Kissing James, you know that we've been dating for three years now." Victoire said smiling at Teddy

"Oh my God! Teddy was snogging Victoire! Teddy was snogging Victoire!" James screamed as he ran away back towards his family

Teddy sighed. "Well I guess the whole world knows now."

"That you were snogging me? Well that's what couples tend to do. It's not like we've done anything else. We snog and hold hands and not even in front of them." Victoire pointed out

"Yeah I guess your right." Teddy sighed

The train let out a whistle and Teddy looked at Victoire. The two of them kissed one last time and he lead her over to the train, so she could say good-bye to the rest of her family.

"Mom I'm telling you Teddy was snogging Victoire!" James said

"And I'm telling you to stop it James. We all know that Victoire and Teddy are together. If they want to snog they can snog. My god you are so much like your Uncle Ron." Ginny sighed leading both of her sons by Teddy

Teddy and Victoire met after she had finished saying good-bye to her parents. He pulled her into a hug one last time before she had to board the train and kissed her again.

"I'll see you on your Christmas break and I'll write everyday." She insisted to him

"I love you Victoire." Teddy said letting Victoire's hand go as she started to walk away

"I love you too Teddy."

It was their first time apart since they had started dating. Teddy knew she had to finish her schooling, but something felt odd about not having her around all of the time. He was stuck in his thoughts that he didn't hear Fleur come up beside him.

"You know Teddy, we always knew dat you and Victoire were going to end up togezer. We are zo 'appy, we 'aven't seen our daughter thiz 'appy in years." Fleur smiled at the young man

"Thank you Fleur. I'm glad Victoire is happy, I really love her and I hope you and Bill know that." Teddy said waving to Victoire as the train pulled away

"We know Teddy, we know." Fleur said also waving to Victoire and her two other children Dominique and Louis


	8. Part Eight: Ages 19 and 18 Part I

Ages 19 and 18

The family was gathering over at Molly and Arthur's for Christmas. It was already decided that Teddy would spend Christmas break with them. He arrived at Shell Cottage in time to see Dominique and Louis blow up one of The Weasley fireworks in the front yard. Victoire embraced him as soon as he came out of the fireplace.

"Teddy you're just in time. We were getting ready to head over to the Burrow." Bill smiled "Harry says that the kids are looking forward to seeing you."

"Oh Merry Chrizmaz Teddy." Fleur said hugging the young man

"Merry Christmas Fleur." Teddy responded. He turned and saw Bill talking to Dominique and Louis. "Bill, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Teddy. Here why don't you grab a few boxes." Bill suggested leading Teddy over to the Christmas tree where several boxes were still laying

Teddy watched as Bill picked up a few and then final turned around to him. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Victoire. I wanted to talk to you about Victoire." Teddy said shyly "As you know we've been dating for several years now and I really do love her."

"I know." Bill nodded, encouraging Teddy to go on

"I would like to marry you daughter Mr. Weasley. If that's alright." It was the first time Teddy had ever called Bill Mr. Weasley and he was blushing like crazy. His face and hair had turned the same shade of scarlet

Bill only beamed at him and dropped the presents that he was holding. He pulled Teddy into a hug. "Oh my boy I couldn't be more proud. Don't call me Mr. Weasley again though. I'll always be Bill to you. Mr. Weasley is my father."

He let out a laugh that Teddy joined in on giving a sigh of relief. Bill continued to hug him though, until Victoire walked in to break them apart.

"Mum is getting antsy dad. She says she wants to get going. Dom and Louis have started to bug her and slip into French with their begging." Victoire commented before noticing that her boyfriend and father were hugging each other. "Umm what are you two doing? I thought you two came in here to "talk" and get presents."

"We did." Bill said breaking away from Teddy

"Really, because it looks like you're making a move on my boyfriend daddy." Victoire laughed taking Teddy's hand "And it looks like you just dumped all of the presents on the floor. If Molly's new telescope broke, you're going to be the one explaining it to her, not me."

Bill grumbled something under his breath and started to pick the presents back up as Victoire lead Teddy over to the fire place. Fleur handed Teddy the green dust and ushered him into the fire place. He threw the dust down into the fire and shouted where he wanted to go. In a matter of seconds Fred's freckled face was in his pulling him out of the fire.

"Good you're here. Now we only have to wait on Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron. Man they're taking so long. Please tell me Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur are behind you." Fred said sticking his head into the fire place

"Let him breath Fred." Molly lectured not looking up from her book

"Merry Christmas Molly." Teddy said nodding his head to the oldest Weasley in the room

"Merry Christmas Teddy." Lucy said cutting in to what Molly was going to say

Soon Bill's family popped out of the fire place and went off to their own sections of the living room. Dominique started a round of Wizards Chess with Louis and Fed. Bill and Fleur went off to go find the rest of the adults. Teddy meanwhile was trying to pull Victoire under the mistletoe.

"Teddy what are you doing?" Victoire giggled as she struggled against him

"Trying to steal a kiss." Teddy admitted smirking

"Well you can't have one." Victoire smiled

"That's not how this goes. I do believe if I pull you under this little green and red plant above our heads that I get to kiss you." Teddy said trying to give her another pull towards the mistletoe

Suddenly James, Albus and Lily walked into the room stealing all of their cousins' attention. "The fun has arrived!" James sung at the top of his lungs. Victoire looked over at her cousin and rolled her eyes. Her attention was off of Teddy for only a few seconds, but it gave him enough time to steal a kiss on the lips from her.

"Teddy! That wasn't fair." Victoire pouted sticking her bottom lip out

"All is fair in love and war my dear and this was war trying to steal that kiss. I won it fair in square." Teddy laughed

"Hey you love birds dinner's ready." Lily commented pushing her way in-between Victoire and Teddy. "Or did you not hear it over the sound of your romance."

Lily took off skipping into the dinning room. Teddy looked around and all of the Weasley and Potter kids had disappeared into the dinning room. He took Victoire's hand. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Victoire giggled as she dragged him into the dinning room

All of the adults took no notice of them as they sat down at the end of the table. Teddy pulled Victoire's chair out for her and then looked over at Bill who nodded his head. Teddy cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him, except for James, who Dominique had to elbow. Teddy dropped down to one knee and Victoire covered up her mouth to keep from crying.

"Victoire, I've known you since you were born. You were beautiful then, taking after your mother. We went to Hogwarts together, although you were in Ravenclaw, and I was in Hufflepuff, and we were the best of friends. My grandmother always told me that best friends tend to lead to something more, so did your grandma Molly. There are things in this world I don't understand, history that shouldn't be repeated. I don't know a lot about my parents, but I do know that they fought for me and their love. I'm willing to do that for you Victoire. I love you so much and I would love to have the honor of you becoming my wife."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Victoire yelled throwing her arms around Teddy's neck

"Oh Teddy. Now you're really part of our family." Lily yelled happily

"My brother -in-law? No way." Dominique said shaking her head and smiling

"The wedding is going to be just marvelous." Fleur sighed taking Bill's hand. "My little girl iz going to look beautiful."

"Oh maman." Victoire said burying her head in Teddy's chest. "Don't start worrying about that yet. We're going to at least wait until the end of summer. That way the kids are done with school for the year." She then turned to her younger sister. "Dom, you will be my bride's maid right?"

"Of course Vic. I would love to be." Dominique responded

"You will 'ave to get rid of that purple in your hair first Dominique." Fleur started lecturing her middle child

"Oh mamma. I like it. Daddy has long hair, why can't I have purple streaks?" She complained looking at her parents and crossing her arms

"Your father iz a grown man Dominique. He can have 'iz hair however he wants. You on zee other hand are a teenager."

"Oh don't let Bill fool you Fleur. He's had long hair since he was little." Ginny said rolling her eyes

"Besides I like the purple in her hair Fleur." Teddy said giving his new sister-in-law a smile. His hair soon had purple tips like hers and all of the Weasleys busted out laughing.

"We'll find a dress that'll look lovely with the purple." Victoire insisted taking her sister's hand from across the table and Dominique just beamed at her older sister and her soon to be brother-in-law.

**So I totally plagiarized myself for the end of this. It's from chapter fourteen of ****My Best Friend****. **


	9. Part Nine: Ages 19 and 18 Part II

Ages 19 and 18

"I'm so nervous." Victoire told her sister and she fixed her veil

Dominique stood behind her sister looking in the mirror and her. Fleur was busy running around. Both Teddy and Victoire agreed that the would get married at The Burrow, just like Victoire's parents before them and Harry and Ginny and Hermione and Ron. Most of the Weasley family had gotten married at The Burrow and Victoire wanted to continue the family tradition. Fleur was running around outside trying to make sure everything was set up right. Holly and Hanna were in the other room putting their bride's maids dresses on. Victoire was the only one that had been dressed along side her sister for several hours now. Holly poked her head into the room that used to be Bill's room a long time ago.

"Victoire are you almost ready? Because I think they're ready for you." She commented before walking in. She took a look at Victoire and almost started to tear up. "You look beautiful you know, but you always have."

"Thank you Holly. Have you seen my mother or father? I want to see them before I go." Victoire stated

"I'll go see if I can pull mum away from the excitement and I think dad is in the kitchen waiting for you. I'll be right back." Dominique said before dashing out of the room

Holly came over to Victoire and gave her a hug. "I can tell you're nervous, but I can tell you that Teddy is too."

"Teddy didn't throw a jar at anyone this morning." Victoire blushed

"You threw a jar?" Holly asked surprised

"At Louis." Victoire nodded "I was freaking out and he wouldn't leave me alone. I apologized afterwards, but I was freaking and he wouldn't stop annoying me, it seemed like a good way to get him to leave me alone."

Holly just shook her head and laughed. Before she could say anything Dominique came back in with Fleur close behind. Holly gave Victoire another hug.

"I'll let you have some family alone time. I'll be in the other room when you need me." She said before slipping out of the room

"I'm going to go check on Teddy. Dad is outside of the door when you want him." Dominique said before slipping out the door after Holly

"Iz everything alright Victoire?" Fleur asked

"Maman je suis tellement peur que je ne suis foutu dehors." Victoire said fast in French

"English Victoire, please I can't keep up with you and your mother when you speak French." Bill said poking his head in

"I thought you were waiting outside." Victoire commented

"I heard you speak in French and got worried." Bill shrugged walking into the room "You look so beautiful my little girl. Teddy is one lucky man."

"You think so?" Victoire beamed

"I know zo." Fleur said speaking for her husband "Both of 're little girlz look zo beautiful."

"I was just thinking that." Bill smiled. He turned to his wife and kissed her. "I think we should get started. The family is starting to get antsy and James has informed me that he is going to rip off his suit is the wedding doesn't start soon."

"But hez the bezt man!" Fleur gasped before racing to the door "I am going to hurt him if he ruzinz my daughter's wedding."

"Maman! James is the best man! Don't hurt him!" Victoire shouted out the door

"Don't worry Vic, your cousin will take your mother to her seat." He looked over at Victoire and brought her into a hug. "Oh my baby girl."

"Dad, I'm the oldest." Victoire said smiling

"Doesn't mean you're not my little girl. You and Dominique will always be my baby girls, no matter how old you get your old man will still be older." Bill said starting to tear up

"Daddy, please don't cry. You're going to make me cry and it's going to ruin my make-up." Victoire said starting to tear up as well

"Alright, alright I'll stop crying." Bill laughed wiping his tears away and pulling Victoire away from his chest. He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Victoire couldn't help but smile at her father. "We shall."

Everyone got ready to walk down the aisle. Victoire had Hazel be the flower girl and Victoire's cousin Jacob was the ring bearer. Holly and Jordan were the first ones down the aisle after the flower girl and ring bearer. Followed closely behind them was Hanna and Tyler. James and Dominique were the final one down the aisle before Victoire and Bill. When they started down the aisle everyone's eyes were glued on the bride.

Teddy found his breath taken away at his best friend. To him there was no one else in the room. Everyone faded away and it was just him and Victoire. When Victoire finally was by his side Teddy came out of his trans.

"You look beautiful." Teddy blushed as Victoire smiled up at him

The minister started to talk, but Teddy didn't hear a word that he said. He could only hear what Victoire had to say. She had to give her vows first and Teddy gave his as well. Soon the minister asked if they would take each other's hands. Both Teddy and Victoire blushed and said yes.

At the end of the wedding no one had dry eyes as Teddy kissed his bride. As he broke away he whispered in Victoire's ear. "I'm so glad I married my best friend."


	10. Part Ten: Ages 20 and 19

Ages 20 and 19

"Teddy!" Victoire screamed waking him up in the middle of the night

Teddy rubbed his eyes and sat up in the bed. He felt something wet on their bed. He turned the light on and found blood in the bed. His mind started racing. Victoire was eight months pregnant. It couldn't be the baby could it. He looked up at his wife's face and read her face. Sheer terror was there and he needed to do something.

"Teddy we need a healer. Something's wrong with the baby I just know it is." Victoire whispered starting to cry

Teddy kissed Victoire's forehead. "I'm going to go to the hospital right now. Why don't you send a patronus to your parents. It will get to them quicker and I want to get a healer."

"Teddy hurry." Victoire said crying

He quickly disappeared out of the room. Victoire touched her stomach and didn't feel any movement, but she felt a lot of pain. A deep pit in her stomach knew that the baby might not survive. She grabbed her wand and sent her peacock patronus out to get a message to her parents. About a minuet later Fleur and Bill were in her bedroom. Victoire let out a sob as she saw her parents. Fleur went over to her daughter and pulled her body close. The blood spot was growing larger and larger and Bill could see it coming through the sheets.

"Bill I am no healer, but we need to get her out of zeez bloody clothez." Fleur instructed

"Maman le babe." Victoire sobbed in French "Holly she's dead."

"Victoire, le babe, elle est dans le lit!" Fleur exclaimed after she had moved the sheets off of her oldest daughter

Bill's eyes enlarged as he understood what his wife had said. He basically got that the baby was in the bed. A small baby's cry was hear and Victoire stopped crying. Bill went to the bed and sat next to his wife.

"Where's Teddy?" He finally managed to get out

Before Victoire could answer Teddy popped in followed by Victoire's healer, Doctor Reynolds. Teddy spotted the blood baby in Fleur's arms and felt nauseas. Doctor Reynolds moved by Teddy and went over to the baby and Victoire. He took the baby out of Fleur's arms and looked her over.

"Mr. Lupin she's a month early correct?" Doctor Reynolds asked the nervous Teddy, who seemed to have finally gotten a hold of himself

"Holly, yes she's a month early, but she's crying, Does that mean she's alright or what?" Teddy asked gripping his wife's hand

"I'm going to have to take her to the hospital and Victoire as well, but I believe Holly is going to be alright." Doctor Reynolds said before disappearing out of the room

Victoire let out a cry of joy. Their baby was going to be okay. Teddy kissed Victoire's forehead again and let her cry on his shoulder. Doctor Reynolds came back and scooped Victoire up in his arms. He nodded to Bill and Teddy and then disappeared out of the room again. Teddy followed after him and landed in the hospital outside of room. He could see Victoire sitting inside of the room. Several healers were inside of the room talking to her and looking her over. Teddy walked in and went over to his wife. She still looked nervous and pale from all of the blood she had lost. Victoire did look happier though. A long hour passed and the healers managed to get both Holly and Victoire stable. Teddy was finally able to look at the small face that his wife had carried for those long eight months. Even though she was a month early the healers had said that she was a very healthy baby. Teddy looked down and smiled at his little girl. The child that he and Victoire got to share.

**A little sad, but I wanted to give it a twist. Okay well I want to give you guys a few notes real quick. All my MyaxJames fans if you haven't check out ****My Best Friend ****it's honestly my favorite story I've done on here and I put a lot of work into it. Then there is my other MyaxJames story ****The Slytherin Inside ****a new part of that will be up soon I promise. Also I think I'm going to have two new maybe short stories or one-shots with MyaxJames. I want to do one called ****Speak Now****, which was inspired by the Taylor Swift song "Speak Now". Basically James is going to marry another girl and Mya has some things to say to him before he does. The other idea is called ****Mr. Mom****, which I think there might be a song and I think there's a movie. But that story will basically be James trying to take care of his children when they're young and Mya's called away for work for like a week. Anyways let me know what you think. I love to hear from you guys so please REVIEW AND READ AND SUSCRIBE! I'll try to update as soon as I can on all of my stories.**


End file.
